


Écoute Chéri

by siizenn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bachelorette, F/M, FrUK, Heterosexuality, Humor, Nyotalia, Romance, multi ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siizenn/pseuds/siizenn
Summary: [OS] Marianne Bonnefoy est élégante, sophistiquée et aime séduire - même un peu trop. Ses conquêtes amoureuses ne se comptent plus sur les doigts de la main, mais la jeune française se débrouille tant bien que mal pour qu'aucune d'entre elles ne s'en rendent compte. Son secret ? Rompre le plus rapidement possible.Mais malheureusement, ses plans tombent à l'eau : deux de ses amants ont découvert la supercherie et son cœur se brise quand son Londonien préféré décide de rompre le premier.
Relationships: America/France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France/Netherlands (Hetalia), France/Prussia (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Écoute Chéri

**Genres :** Romance, Humour

 **Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**ÉCOUTE CHÉRI**

* * *

_Lundi_

* * *

Marianne Bonnefoy est une Parisienne, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

Grande, brune, fervente du rouge à lèvres rouge et féministe, elle connaît sa ville sous le bout des doigts. Chaque rue et grands boulevards lui rappellent un souvenir très précis. Partagés un soir de pleine lune ou bien au grand soleil de midi, les baisers de ses amants ont maintenant déposé une trace chaude et humide sur son corps qui ne semblent plus partir.

Et pourtant, un jour ou l'autre, ses souvenirs intimes doivent disparaître et faire partie du passé.

Oui, Marianne Bonnefoy est une Parisienne comme les autres : elle est égoïste, narcissique et en quête d'attention. Toujours à l'heure, elle adore avoir une longueur d'avance. Que cela soit dans sa vie professionnelle ou bien dans ses relations intimes. Mais il faut croire que quand le moment vient, son amant - ou bien son amante - n'est pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle.

— Qui ? Moi ?

L'homme devant Marianne n'était censé qu'être un simple lot de consolation trouvé sur _Tinder_ , après n'avoir rien fait pendant une semaine (son cycle menstruel avait gâché ses plans). Mais il faut croire que la brune a trouvée plus égocentrique et fière qu'elle - ce qui, soit en dite en passant, est très surprenant et un tantinet effrayant.

— Écoute Gilbert, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Murmure la Parisienne en posant ses bras sur la table.

Essayant de mémoriser son discours préparé à l'avance et répété elle ne sait combien de fois, Marianne rapproche ses fines et douces mains vers celles de Gilbert. Mais le contacte froid et rigides qu'elle obtient en retour lui fait lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait presque oublié que son (ex) amant a la fâcheuse et maudite habitude de porter ses ridicules gants de motos en cuir, où qu'il aille et à n'importe quel moment. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas lui manquer, c'est bien sa passion déconcertante qu'il possède envers son engin à deux-roues. Quelques fois, la brune avait l'impression que Gilbert aimait plus sa moto qu'elle. Et ça, Marianne ne le supporte pas. Jamais - ô grand jamais - elle ne passera au second plan.

— J'ai juste besoin d'espace, tu comprends ? Je ne me vois pas dans une relation maintenant. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, vraiment.

Même très bien. La brune comptait ne plus répondre à ses sms après la nuit passée avec lui, mais il faut croire que Gilbert a su lui convaincre du contraire. Et sans vraiment lui lancer des fleurs, elle pense sincèrement qu'il est l'un des meilleurs coups qu'elle n'est jamais eue. Alors pour le plaisir des deux, leurs aventures nocturnes entre deux draps se sont enchaînées pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'au jour où Marianne sentit que l'Allemand s'attachait un peu trop à elle.

Au début, elle ne disait rien. Mais les discussions à propos de la nouvelle jante que Gilbert avait acheté pour sa petite chérie se transforma en proposition de voyage et week-end au bord de la mer. Le jeune homme lui suggéra même une rencontre avec son petit frère et Marianne comprit alors que leur relation était allée un peu trop loin (et qu'elle avait aussi probablement couché avec son soi-disant petit frère, ce qui rendit la chose encore plus gênante).

— Mais... mais pourquoi moi ? On était bien ensemble, non ?

Avant qu'il ne ramène tout à lui - comme il a l'habitude de si bien le faire - le serveur arrive précipitamment derrière eux et dépose à leur table un verre de vin blanc et une pinte de bière.

Marianne souffle intérieurement et prend une petite gorgée tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Gilbert engloutir sa boisson.

— Oui, on l'était. Mais des fois ça ne suffit pas.

* * *

_Mardi_

* * *

Aujourd'hui est une journée splendide. Après avoir fini son travail, Marianne avait rejoint sa bien-aimée Elizabeta, tout en s'éclipsant par la porte de derrière avant que son mari ne rentre. Plusieurs fois, elle et l'Hongroise se sont retrouvées pendant un de ses nombreux concerts d'Opéra où elle fut chaleureusement invitée. Et quelques fois, elle soupçonna Roderich d'avoir eu mot dire de ses aventures avec sa femme, sans qu'il ne dise rien. Marianne a l'œil pour ça et secrètement, cette situation lui plaît.

Mais maintenant qu'elle est sortie d'affaire, la Parisienne peut tranquillement flâner dans les rues bondées de Paris. Cela aurait pu être le cas, si une voiture rouge ne cessait de la suivre sur plusieurs mètres et de klaxonner à chaque fois qu'elle s'approcha un peu trop d'elle.

— Marianne ! S'il te plaît, _mi amor_ ! Arrête-toi !

En apercevant les bouclettes brunes et en désordres d'Antonio sortir de la portière, la Française lève dramatiquement ses yeux au ciel tout en faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles sur les pavés de la rue.

Après avoir bouché la route un nombre incalculable de fois et attiré tous les regards vers lui en maltraitant son klaxon, l'espagnol arrête sa voiture entre deux vélos et une poubelle à moitié pleine. Subitement, il sort en trompe et, accompagné de son fort accent latin, il rappelle la jeune femme :

— Marianne ! _Por favor_ ! Je veux juste parler !

La brune souffle d'exaspération et s'arrête précipitamment. S'il y a bien une chose que la Française adore, c'est l'attention que les gens peuvent lui apporter. Mais à ce moment précis, les regards interrogateurs et gênés des passants dans la rue ne lui apportent aucune satisfaction. Alors ennuyée par ce spectacle désobligeant que lui offre Antonio, Marianne se retourne vers lui, tout en balançant son petit sac à main _Dior_ le long de son corps.

— Antonio... Pour la millième fois, cesse de m'appeler ou de me suivre dans la rue. Ça ne changera rien à ma décision.

Le brun accourt vers elle, sourire aux lèvres. Les mots, blessants soient-ils, n'ont aucun effet sur lui. Tout ce qu'il l'importe, c'est que la jeune femme se soit enfin arrêtée et qu'il peut revoir son doux et magnifique visage de près, comme autre fois.

Tout de même essoufflé, il s'approche d'elle et lui tend un fabuleux et gigantesque bouquet de cyclamens blancs. D'abord restreinte, Marianne s'adoucit doucement en prenant les fleurs dans ses mains. Antonio ne cessera donc jamais de l'importuner et elle se sent flatté.

— S'il te plaît _mi bella_ , tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça. Je t'ai appelé toute la semaine et tu ne répondais pas... Regarde, elles sont jolies non ?

— Hum...

La Française regarde avec plus d'attention le visage illuminant d'Antonio, puis à nouveau les fleurs. Au contraire de Gilbert, les intentions de l'espagnol étaient très claires et évidentes dès le début. Et bizarrement, cela n'a pas arrêté Marianne de le fréquenter. Il faut avouer que son magnifique sourire et ses fesses rebondis ont su la retenir prés de lui. L'espagnol n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant et au contraire, Marianne croit bien qu'il est la personne la plus bienveillante et positive qu'elle n'est jamais rencontrée. Mais voilà, Antonio est justement _trop_ gentil. Avec lui, tout était facile et mit sur un plateau d'or à l'avance.

Et il n'y pas plus ennuyant qu'un homme tombant dans les bras d'une femme aussi rapidement. Surtout quand l'on découvre qu'elle n'est pas la seule personne à l'origine de ses maux de cœur.

— Marianne... Je t'en prie, réfléchis-y encore un peu. Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Quelque chose sonne faux dans sa voix. Les Espagnols sont des beaux parleurs et savent sublimer leurs discours comme personne. Mais la Française n'est pas bête, loin de là. Alors avec ruse, elle fouille pendant quelques secondes dans cet énorme bouquet de cyclamens et y ressort une petite carte parfumée.

Avec attention, elle lit à haute voix ce qu'il y est écrit :

— « Pour : Lovino _querida_. De la part de : Antonio ».

Le petit mot est suivi d'un cœur dessiné au marqueur rouge, reconnaissable entre tous.

Immédiatement, l'espagnol prend la petite carte de ses mains et la balance dans les airs. Avec amusement, Marianne l'observe flotter dans les airs pour enfin se glisser sur le sol et tomber dans une bouche d'égout.

— Tu sais que tu es très belle aujourd'hui ? Et tes cheveux, _mio Dios_ , qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux... Tu as mis quel parfum ? Celui que je t'ai offert ?

La brune se retient de glousser tout en passant une mèche derrière son oreille.

— Antonio...

— _Te amo_.

Marianne regarde un instant sur le côté tout en s'entendant ses joues rougir. Des fois - quelques minimes et rares fois - elle ressent une certaine peine et boule au ventre en rejetant ses amants. Mais c'est un sentiment si rare que celui-ci ne fait que l'effet d'une piqûre de moustique au creux de son cœur.

— Écoute... Des fois, l'amour ne suffit pas.

* * *

_Mercredi_

* * *

En y réfléchissant bien, Marianne ne se souvient même plus comment et pourquoi elle a commencé à fréquenter Alfred.

Sûrement avait-elle un peu trop traîné dans un bar étudiant et le jeune blond avait tenter sa chance avant la fermeture. À présent, elle se rappelle des moqueries de ses amis : ils avaient murmuré au jeune garçon qu'il n'arriverait jamais à avoir son numéro. Alors Marianne avait accepté - plus pour faire taire les messes basses de ces étudiants trop bruyants que pour son envie personnelle.

Mais il s'est avéré qu'Alfred fut de très bonne compagnie et que les deux Parisiens possédaient plus de points communs qu'ils n'y croyaient. Bon, à vrai dire, la brune avait d'abord peur que le blond ne soit pas assez qualifié dans ce que l'on appel - très poliment - les « plans-cul ». Mais l'Américain d'origine lui a prouvé tout le contraire et lui a même fait découvrir un aspect plus juvénile et technologique de la chose (ah là là, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui). Mais voilà, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. Et quelques fois, les histoires peuvent bien se terminer.

C'est vrai, Alfred ne l'a pas mal pris et il lui a même avoué qu'il s'en douté un peu.

— Ah bon ? Répond Marianne en le regardant s'asseoir en face d'elle, commande en main.

— Bah ouais. Mes potes me l'ont dit.

La brune n'a jamais été fan de fast-food (elle trouve ça aberrant.) et des amis d'Alfred (qui lui bouffe sa confiance en lui, selon elle). Mais il faut croire qu'au cours de leur relation, Marianne a plus d'une fois fait un effort pour ne pas le blesser. Dit comme ça, elle paraissait très attachée à lui - et peut être qu'elle l'est toujours.

— Oui, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Alfred met quelques secondes avant de répondre. Ses frites et son soda semblent être prioritaires dans cette discussion.

— Hum... bah cha change riench non ?

Marianne grimace pendant un moment. Elle hésite entre laisser ses émotions vaguer vers le dégout, ou bien l'attendrissement, devant cet air si tête en l'air et innocent...

Alfred innocent ? En y réfléchissant, clairement pas.

— Non, pas vraiment. Un peu quand même.

— Tu pourras toujours m'aider pour mes devoirs ?

La Parisienne délaisse pendant un instant son smoothie face à la question quelque peu surprenante du blond. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle tombe toujours sur des hommes si direct et idiot - et très mignon.

— Oui, Alfred. Si tu insistes...

L'Américain sourit face au gloussement de la brune et continue de gober ses frites, de façon désinvolte.

Il lui raconte ensuite que dans tous les cas, Matthieu allait le faire - et cela rappelle à Marianne que de toute manière, s'il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec elle, elle pouvait toujours s'abattre sur le frère jumeau plus attentif et calme.

* * *

Jeudi

* * *

Entretenir une relation avec plusieurs hommes n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit prendre à la légère. C'est du travail, de l'investissement et surtout beaucoup - beaucoup - de plaisir. C'est un peu comme un jeu d'échec où la stratégie est mot d'ordre. Sans le minimum sens de réflexion et de tactique, toutes ces relations sont vouées à l'échec.

Mais il faut croire que les plans de Marianne commencent à virer peu à peu vers le désastre. Le A n'a définitivement pas marché, le B fut un désastre et le C peu convaincant.

— Antonio, voici Gilbert. Gilbert, Antonio !

Et il est vrai que le D n'a pas belle allure, mais c'est le dernier qu'il lui reste. Le seul et unique capable de sauver les meubles.

Ce n'est peut-être pas très morale (cela l'a-t-il toujours était avec Marianne ?), mais faire venir simultanément ses deux - ex - amants paraissaient la chose la plus censé. L'Espagnol et l'Allemand font office des deux seuls pots de colle ne voulant pas laisser la pauvre Parisienne tranquille. Malgré les appels, les rendez-vous, les e-mails (Gilbert adore ça), rien n'y faisait... Oui, peut-être que cette soudaine confrontation allait marcher.

En apercevant le malaise se créer, Marianne croise discrètement les doigts.

Les deux hommes se scrutent quelques secondes du regard et décident finalement de se serrer la main mélangeant gêne et virilité. Un certain jeu de mâle alpha commence à se créer.

— Enchanté. Murmure Gilbert en fronçant ses sourcils, une goutte frôlant sa joue.

— Salut. Susurre Antonio en regardant ailleurs, l'air viril.

— Bon. Voilà qui est fait !

La brune retourne sur ses pas et revient dans le salon, sac à main sous le bras. Le visage tendu et anxieux de ses ex amants lui donne envie de ricaner à gorge déployée.

— J'espère que vous avez pris votre carte bleue. Aujourd'hui, c'est shopping !

Et si vous pensiez que Marianne ne serait jamais aussi audacieuse pour le faire, c'est bien la preuve que vous la connaissez très mal. Pourquoi se priver d'un seul porte-monnaie quand on peut en avoir deux ? De plus, ce n'est pas comme si l'idée déplaisait à Antonio et Gilbert. Ils ne sont pas du genre à se battre pour lui acheter la robe la plus cher (l'Espagnol à une tortue à nourrir et Gilbert, une moto à entretenir), mais voir les yeux de la Française briller devant un sac à main haute couture fait fondre le cœur des deux Don Juan.

Malheureusement, avec tout l'amour qu'ils lui portent, ils ne sont que des hommes. Des hommes faibles et fatigués ne supportant pas l'enchaînement consécutif de magasins de vêtements. Antonio a l'impression de ne plus sentir ses jambes et il ne refuse pas la cigarette qui lui tend Gilbert - la douzième de l'après-midi.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Venez !

Indique Marianne, la voix étouffée derrière la vitrine.

Et même si Morphée se tarde à rendre visite aux deux hommes, le cœur d'une jeune femme est tout de même en jeu. Alors recueillant leur dernière force pour affronter la bataille finale, Antonio et Gilbert s'engouffrent dans le magasin et tombe nez à nez sur Marianne. Sourire aux lèvres, elle aborde une superbe robe verte au décolleté plongeant - s'il y en a vraiment un - et moulant parfaitement son corps.

— Alors ?

— _Bellisima_... Murmure Antonio en faisant tomber tous les sacs d'achats à ses pieds.

— _Scheisse._ Tu aurais dû me prévenir, j'aurai acheté une bague de fiançailles ! Reprend Gilbert en balayant son regard sur les hanches de Marianne.

La brune rigole doucement tout en s'entend ses joues se réchauffer.

— Vous êtes bêtes...

Avec assurance, elle s'avance vers un grand miroir. À ses côtés, une vendeuse lui sourît tout en la complimentant. Mais malgré tous ces éloges, un seul compte : celui qu'elle recevra ce soir.

Lentement, la jeune femme observe sa silhouette tout en baladant ses mains sur son corps. Le contact doux et résistant que lui procure la matière la rend encore plus sûre de son choix. Va-t-il l'aimait ? Bien sûr, c'est sa couleur préférée. Mais est-ce vraiment celle de Marianne ? Qu'importe voyons, le plus important, c'est ce que lui va en penser. Et puis imaginons que par tout hasard - ce qui ne va pas arriver bien sûr - il n'apprécie pas la robe, Marianne pourra toujours se rattraper sur la lingerie, ou bien son maquillage ou encore le parfum qu'elle va mettre. Même en imaginant tous les scénarios catastrophiques possibles, il est impensable qu'il ne craque pas, ne fonde pas, ne se délecte pas de Marianne ce soir. Il faudrait être aveugle ou bien fou pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle.

— Le prix ? Demande Marianne, un sourire mesquin sur son visage.

— 120 euros, Madame.

Faisant balayer sa chevelure d'un mouvement délicat, la Française se retourne vers ses ex amants tout en faisant attention à bien faire ressortir son décolleté.

— Gilbert ? Antonio ?

Leurs soufflements, signe d'un gong inévitable, résonne dans le magasin tout entier. Et malgré toute la peine du monde, ce sont les yeux dans les yeux que les deux jeunes hommes sortent leurs cartes bleues et se promettent de faire moit moit.

L'amour ne suffit pas... Mais le porte-monnaie si.

* * *

_Jeudi, soir_

* * *

Il fait nuit, l'appartement de Marianne est enveloppé d'un encens à la violette et son plat à fini de mijoter depuis quelques minutes. N'ayant toujours pas réussi à choisir son rouge à lèvres, elle s'abat finalement sur le choix de sa lingerie - qui est rapidement fait - et sur l'enfilage de la fameuse robe verte.

Regardant son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, Marianne est fière du résultat. Elle se réjouit déjà de la tête qu'il fera en l'apercevant, ou bien de ses mains fermes contre sa cuisse nue. Voilà comment bien finir la semaine !

Tout de même en retard, la brune accourt au salon, un pied nu et l'autre chaussé d'un escarpin verni. Contournant son canapé, elle fixe l'heure sur son horloge :

_20:19._

Il ne lui reste que quelques minutes ! Alors, prenant ses jambes à son cou, la jeune femme se décide enfin à faire un choix. Rouge à lèvres rouge ou brun ? Mais soudainement, son téléphone sonne. Intriguée, - mais tout de même excité parce qu'elle sait que c'est lui - Marianne balaye sa main sur sa coiffeuse et prend son téléphone d'une main.

— Allô ? Répond t-elle, la bouche ouverte et couverte de gloss (elle change vite d'avis.)

— **C'est moi**.

Sa voix fait battre son cœur, mais vient rapidement l'énervement.

— Oui, je sais que c'est toi imbécile ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'arrives toujours pas à trouver une place où te garer ? Je t'ai dit cent fois d'aller derrière chez moi. Et j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la bouteille ! Enfin, venant de toi, ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

Marianne se lève de son siège, maintien son gloss dans ses deux mains et, exécutant parfaitement la chose, réussit à coincer son téléphone contre son épaule et son oreille. L'excitation la rend profondément bordélique, mais aussi talentueuse.

— Allô ! Quelqu'un me reçoit ?

— **Tu as fini ?**

— Oui. Tu es où ? Répond t-elle, tout en râlant.

— **Je ne viendrai pas, Marianne.**

Soudainement, la jeune femme se stoppe. Elle reprend son téléphone d'une main et laisse son visage changer subitement d'expression. Elle a l'impression d'avoir été poignardé dans le dos... Son cœur se serre.

— Quoi ?

Arthur met du temps à répondre, comme si la question était compliquée... Ou bien évidente.

— **Je ne peux pas venir.**

— P-Pourquoi ?

— **Tu sais très bien pourquoi.**

Marianne croit devenir folle. Malgré toute la patience qu'elle essaye d'actuellement contenir, Arthur a toujours su comment la mettre en rogne. Mais maintenant, vient avec cela le dégoût et la tristesse. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment il peut lui faire ça, à elle ?

— Si c'est une blague Arthur, elle est de très mauvais goût ! Est-ce que tu sais tout ce que j'ai préparé pour toi ? Viens ! Tout de suite !

— **Pourquoi faut-il que tu te mettes toujours à crier ?**

— Parce que t'es qu'un connard égoïste qui ne pense qu'à toi !

— **Venant de toi, désolé de te le dire, mais je ne le prends pas trop au sérieux !**

Marianne tourne en rond dans son appartement, les joues rouges de colère. Ses pieds brûlent et l'envie d'écraser son interlocuteur sous les roues d'un camion lui démange grandement.

Balayant sa main dans sa chevelure maintenant décoiffée, elle repense à tous les efforts qu'elle a fournie, au mois et jours pluvieux passés à l'attendre, à cette foutue robe verte et aux mots doux échangés au téléphone.

Un traître... Arthur Kirkland est un satané traître.

— **Marianne, je suis désolé mais... Mais c'est fini. Je ne peux plus continuer. Tu m'empoisonnes la vie. Chaque jour, chaque heure... Penser à toi est un supplice et tu me tires vers le bas. Je ne viendrai pas ce soir. Je ne viendrai plus jamais.**

— Va te faire foutre.

La jeune femme fixe son téléphone et raccroche intensément, comme si la terre entière allait l'entendre. Elle s'est faite humilier, mais il est hors de question qu'elle n'est pas le dernier mot. Il est hors de question qu'un homme lui mette un genou à terre.

Ses pas ne résonnent plus aussi joyeusement qu'il y a quelques minutes et son plat à maintenant refroidi pour sûr. Marianne s'affaisse bruyamment sur son siège et fixe à nouveau son visage, un soufflement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Et malgré toute la haine et la tristesse envahissant son corps, ses pensées ne sont dirigées que vers une seule chose : sa fin d'après-midi consacrée à son épilation intégrale. Est-ce que cet imbécile sait à quel point cela fait mal ? Il aurait au moins pu la prévenir plus tôt pour qu'elle ne s'inflige pas cette torture...

Connard de Londonien.

* * *

Vendredi

* * *

Marianne ne voulait pas revoir Gilbert ou Antonio d'aussi tôt. Ils sont attachants, un peu idiots sur les bords et seraient lui remonter le moral entre deux draps, mais la jeune femme se sent honteuse. Honteuse de leur avoir fait perdre leur temps... Peut-être qu'il a raison ? Quand est-ce que Marianne arrêtera-t-elle de jouer avec le cœur des gens ?

Alors, malgré la liste assez longue que représente son répertoire, elle s'est enfin décidée à faire un choix. Et ce soir, c'est tombé sur le grand, ténébreux - et légèrement toxicomane - Tim. Ils ne se sont pas vu beaucoup de fois, mais assez pour qu'il tombe sous son charme et elle sur ses biceps en béton. Leur rencontre fut un peu catastrophique et Marianne regretta de s'être levée de son lit pour aller à une soirée dans les lieux perdus de la capitale. Mais Antonio l'avait invité et malgré sa crainte, il passa la soirée avec un garçon assez beau - mais trop jeune pour la Parisienne - et au tempérament explosif. Pendant ce temps, elle en profita pour malencontreusement trébucher sur Tim tout en empoignant son bras très musclé. Si au premier abord il paraissait légèrement névrosé, mais très calme, Marianne réussit à lui décrocher un sourire en critiquant son écharpe bleu et blanche qu'elle trouva de très mauvais goût.

Pour l'amadouer, il lui roula un joint et l'embrassa quelques heures plus tard, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La brune était conquise par son côté soigné, intriguant mais aussi mauvais garçon.

Malgré tout, ça s'arrêta là. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à creuser de plus et Marianne a besoin de se défouler, de briser des cœurs comme on a brisé le sien. Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur lui : la chance du hasard.

— Antonio avait raison.

La jeune femme l'observe aspirer la fumée, tout en faisant tournoyer les glaçons dans son verre de whisky, en silence. La terrasse du bar est plutôt vide et le temps se couvre... Comme un miroir, il reflète l'atmosphère pesante que subissent Tim et elle.

— À propos ? Demande-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne le devrait.

— À propos du fait que je n'aurai jamais dû te fréquenter. Il m'a sûrement prévenu sur le coup de la jalousie... Mais j'aurai dû le prendre comme un avertissement personnel.

Qu'est-ce cette façon de répondre à une rupture (si s'en est même une, ils ne sont pas en couple et ne le seraient jamais) ? Marianne à l'impression que le blond le prend très à cœur. Il est vrai qu'à côté d'Antonio ou bien de Gilbert, sa réaction est très modérée, mais tout de même... Son ton est si blessant et malveillant que Marianne se sent mal à l'aise. Qu'essaye-t-il de faire ? La provoquer, la remettre à sa place ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Que je suis une vipère ?

Son verre de vin n'est plus aussi goûteux qu'il l'était. Elle a l'impression d'apercevoir son reflet se brouiller dans le liquide et ne devenir que l'ombre d'elle-même.

— Non. Simplement un chiot perdu cherchant de l'attention n'importe où, n'importe quand. Tu te crois au-dessus des autres, mais en réalité, tu es à leur merci.

— Je me préserve, c'est de l'amour-propre.

Finalement, Marianne avale son verre cul-sec, le visage serré.

— Tu donnes sans compter, puis quand tu reçois en retour, tu ne fais même pas l'effort de prendre. Je n'appelle pas ça de l'amour-propre, mais plutôt de l'autodestruction.

— Quoi ? Tu te pensais spécial ? Tu croyais pouvoir me changer avec tes mots doux, ton tabac haut de gamme et ta... ton... ton affreuse stupide écharpe ?

Tim tire une nouvelle fois dans sa cigarette, tout en plantant son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux ambrés semblent vouloir briser sa carapace et hypnotiser son attention : ce qui est réussi.

— Peut-être, qui sait ? Tu me plaisais bien. Mais je ne peux rien construire avec quelqu'un me tirant vers le bas. Reprend-il, tout en soufflant sa fumée sur le visage de Marianne.

La jeune femme ferme les yeux et entend seulement la chaise de Tim grincer. Des pièces roulent sur la table et ses pieds s'éloignent au loin, laissant son odeur de tabac et sa fumer l'envelopper.

« _Tu me tires vers le bas_ ». Les mots douloureux d'Arthur résonnent dans sa tête, intensément. Sa sentence a donc sonner. Partout où elle ira, l'âme du Londonien viendra la hanter et gâcher sa vie, à jamais.

Ses yeux humides se dirigent vers la table et tombe sur les deux verres d'alcool vident et les pièces s'entremêlant. Des pièces ? Évidemment que son histoire avec Tim était foutue d'avance, comment peut-elle se projeter avec un radin pareil ?

Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

* * *

Dimanche

* * *

Peut-être aurait-elle du suivre Gilbert sur son roadster tout équipé, le laissait l'emmener jusqu'à Berlin et le suivre dans ses multiples péripéties sans queue ni tête (un vrai _ride or die_ ). Ou bien Antonio jusqu'en Italie ? Vivre une _dolce vita_ remastérisé à l'espagnol et attendre qu'il la demande en mariage, pour finalement la laisse tomber pour un Italien au sang chaud (Marianne se voit déjà chanter _Porqué Te Vas_ , les larmes aux yeux). Ces deux histoires lui auraient causé plus de rebondissements qu'autre chose, mais au moins, Marianne est sûre qu'elles ne l'auraient pas menée jusqu'ici : un trottoir sale et glissant.

La pluie tombe à verse, sa vogue arrive bientôt à la fin et ses talons lui font un mal de chien. C'est officiel, Londres et la ville qu'elle déteste le plus au monde.

Seule l'indécision et le regret ont rythmé sont trajet. Marianne ne sait toujours pas si ses choix sont les bons ou si un homme tel que lui mérite tant d'efforts, mais à présent, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. C'est quitte ou double.

— _Yes. I'm on my way._

Le cœur de la jeune femme rate un battement. Arthur est là, sur le trottoir d'en face, sortant de chez lui. Téléphone contre son oreille et parapluie dans l'autre main, il ne semble pas remarquer la Française, ni les gens autour, ni son visage serré. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, Marianne jette sa cigarette et avance un peu plus près de la route.

— Arthur ! Crie-t-elle, la pluie tombant sur son visage.

Mais il ne semble pas l'entendre. Le torrent que procure la pluie, la foule pressée et le bus passant devant lui coupe tout contact avec elle ; tout contact avec son amour perdu.

— Arthur !

Sa silhouette s'éloigne et disparaît rapidement du champ de vision de Marianne. Outrée, la jeune femme fait claquer ses talons, accourt presque et s'avance sur la route. Il est hors de question qu'elle se fasse ignorer ou même évincé telle une vieille chaussette. L'audace qu'Arthur semble faire preuve la met en rogne, mais lui donne encore plus de courage.

— Eh ! Kirkland ! Arthur Kirkland !

Et comme par miracle, son plan fonctionne. Accompagné de quelques regards de passants trop curieux, Arthur se retourne précipitamment. Son visage, d'abord neutre, se froisse d'incompréhension en apercevant la silhouette de Marianne sur la route. Elle est trempée de la tête au pied, vêtue seulement d'une petite veste et d'une robe verte beaucoup trop courte. L'Anglais croit rêver.

— _For fuck's sake_... Murmure-t-il, en rangeant son téléphone dans son long manteau.

Voilà donc le moment tant attendu, la confrontation inévitable. Et malgré toutes les fois où Marianne a ressassé ce moment et le discours qu'elle a préparé, rien ne semble s'ordonner dans sa tête. La seule chose qu'elle a envie de faire est de cogner le beau visage d'Arthur contre le pavé et de le pousser sous les roues d'un de ces maudits bus rouges.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je suis venue te montrer ce que tu ratais !

S'il y a bien une chose qu'eux deux partagent, c'est bien leur tempérament tout feu tout flamme qui ne semble ressortir que quand ils se voient. Marianne ne réfléchit jamais quand elle veut s'adresser à lui, et la colère l'emporte toujours haut la main. Il serait bien plus préférable de parler d'un tout autre sujet plus important et dans un endroit plus approprié. Mais quand il s'agit de Marianne, rien n'est assez dramatique pour elle.

— Quoi ? Reprend Arthur, fronçant ses sourcils.

Alors avec toute l'audace qu'elle possède, Marianne lui sourit machiavéliquement et se déshabille. D'un mouvement panache, elle enlève sa veste, la fait tomber sur le béton trempé et défile devant tout le monde. C'est avec fierté qu'elle lui montre sa robe verte, ses courbes dévoilées et son fameux décolleté. Et malgré les regards qui lui sont destinés (Arthur lève même les yeux au ciel quand une voiture se met à la klaxonner), tout ce qui lui intéresse est le sien : son regard bavant sur son corps et rempli de regret. Marianne veut qu'il réalise à quel point c'est un imbécile... Mais aussi - et secrètement - qu'elle est prête à tout pour le reconquérir.

— Je t'ai attendu toute la semaine ! Tu m'as laissé comme ça, seule et malheureuse. Tu as vu comment j'étais belle ? J'étais toute à toi Arthur...

— Arrêtes ça, tu vas attraper froid idiote.

Marianne ramasse sa veste et s'approche du trottoir avec précaution (elle n'a pas envie que ses talons glissent).

D'ici, elle peut apercevoir le visage quelque peu intense et rougissant d'Arthur. Il est vrai que des fois, la Parisienne se demande bien ce qu'elle lui trouve. Mais c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle réalise à quel point il peut être mignon et prévoyant.

— Même si t'es pulls sont horriblement hideux et que ta cuisine à fallut me tuer plus d'une fois, je... Je crois que je suis désolé.

— Tu crois ? Reprend Arthur en fronçant ses sourcils.

Il semble continuer son chemin, et l'estomac de Marianne se serre en apercevant son dos partir au loin. Pourquoi est-ce toujours aussi compliqué avec lui ? Et pourquoi la jeune femme tente si désespérément de toujours revenir dans ses bras ?

— Oui ! Non ! Enfin... Attends.

Marianne le suit, malgré la pluie incessante et l'indifférence que lui fait preuve le Londonien.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! Arrête de fuir et arrête de me faire marcher des kilomètres sous la pluie !

— Gilbert...

Arthur s'arrête enfin et se retourne. Son parapluie semble cacher son visage mais Marianne peut très clairement distinguer ses traits se froncer au fur et à mesure.

— Antonio, Alfred, Elizabeta, Ivan, Kat... comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Katyusha, et tant d'autre. Voilà ce qui ne va pas.

— Arthur... Murmure la brune, laissant les gouttes de pluies glisser sur son visage.

Voici donc la raison de son silence destructeur. Au fond d'elle, Marianne le savait peut-être déjà. Les regards dans le coin, les réflexions maladroites et la jalousie qui lui pendait au nez à chaque fois qu'Arthur venait lui rendre visite... Mais c'était trop délectable pour que la Parisienne ne s'en plaine. Le Londonien - à part la colère - n'est pas du genre à facilement montrer ses émotions. La jeune femme se sentit seulement flattée et quelque peu privilégiée... Mais peut-être a-t-elle dépassé les limites ? Peut-être qu'Arthur n'est tout simplement pas comme les autres et qu'il mérite un peu plus que de simples soufflements ou d'appels précipitamment coupés.

Elle se souvient de la fois où Alfred lui avait ouvert la porte de son appartement. Il était venu, à l'improviste - ou peut-être pas finalement - et était tombé nez à nez sur un Alfred torse-nu et la bouche pleine. Quand le jeune homme lui raconta l'anecdote de leur présentation, Marianne avait l'estomac quelque peu retourné. Elle imagina le visage d'Arthur se crisper à la vue de l'étudiant et encore plus quand il apprit qu'elle fut absence. Mais pour faire bonne figure, et pour se convaincre du contraire, elle rit avec lui. Aujourd'hui, ce potin n'est plus aussi anecdotique qu'il l'était. La jeune femme a presque mal au cœur en s'en souvenant.

— Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, et je le regrette. Mais si je suis là, aujourd'hui, c'est parce que... Parce qu'on sait très bien tous les deux qu'être éloigné l'un de l'autre est un enfer.

— _I will survive this_. Reprend Arthur, la voix grave.

Mais Marianne n'en a que faire. Elle grogne, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ne fais pas ta Gloria Gaynor. Moi... Moi non, je ne survivrai pas à ça. Écoute-moi.

Elle s'approche encore un peu plus, et par miracle, Arthur ne recule pas. Il la regarde simplement dans les yeux, tout en faisant abstraction de ce qu'il l'entoure. Le jeune homme n'a jamais vu Marianne dans un état comme celui-ci... La pluie lui donne un air maussade et elle a l'air au bord des larmes à chaque instant, malgré sa force et son élégance indiscutable.

— J'ai tout mon temps maintenant. Tout mon temps pour toi seulement. Cette semaine a été éprouvante et contre mon gré, j'ai compris que l'amour ne suffit jamais. Mais les efforts que je suis prête à faire, eux, si. Je ne dis pas que j'ai changé du jour au lendemain, non. Mais je ne voulais juste pas me l'avouer...

— Avouer quoi ?

Le son de ses talons résonne en symbiose avec les battements de son cœur. Arthur a l'air si près d'elle maintenant qu'elle peut ressentir la chaleur que son corps dégage. Juste quelques pas de plus et Marianne pourra même frôler son visage avec sa main.

— M'avouer que la personne avec qui je veux être, c'est toi.

Un silence règne pendant quelques secondes et les regards indiscrets des passants se sont évaporés, comme par magie.

Arthur ravale difficilement sa salive et se maudit de sentir ses joues virer au rouge. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, l'effet que Marianne lui produit restera toujours et éternellement le même : un ouragan mélangeant haine, affection et profond désir. Mais derrière ses yeux brillants, la brune peut apercevoir sa mâchoire se serrer. Le bruit des gouttes de pluie témoigne d'une sentence longue et sévère... Une sentence bien méritée. Alors avec courage et pour couper court à toute réflexion trop vaine, Marianne se rapproche encore un peu plus. À présent, la pluie ne tombe plus sur ses cheveux humides mais sur le parapluie d'Arthur. À la même hauteur que lui, elle ose enfin maintenir le regard et poser ses mains délicates sur ses épaules.

— Tu m'empoisonne vraiment, tu le sais ? J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais être désensorcelé. Chuchote Arthur.

Elle peut sentir son souffle sur son visage et des frissons viennent recouvrir son corps tout entier. Subtilement, Marianne sourit et approche dangereusement son visage :

— Je sais.

Et ils s'embrassent enfin, sous la pluie. Frigorifiée, la Parisienne réchauffe ses lèvres contre les siennes et vient coller son corps contre celui d'Arthur, comme si celui-ci allait la sauver d'une noyade certaine. C'est tendre, sensuel et humide.

Ce n'est qu'en s'entend la main du Londonien serrer le bas de son dos et sa hanche voluptueuse que tout doute s'éclipse. Malgré la migraine qu'elle va sûrement attraper dans quelques jours, sa robe verte a eu l'effet escompté. Peut-être est-elle la seule héroïne dans l'histoire ? Celle qui a su amadouer son Arthur mais aussi révéler qui elle était vraiment...

Une Parisienne, libre et séductrice, mais au cœur rattaché à une et seule personne : _lui._


End file.
